


Snowed In

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets himself and Dean a cabin to relax in for the holidays. Dean's plan is just slightly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/gifts).



> I'm not much good at titles or summaries, but I feel like the rest of this came out okay. Hopefully anyway.

"You know, if it doesn't stop snowing, we could probably die out here."

Seth rolled his eyes, but didn't actually look up from his book. He knew very well that Dean didn't actually believe that. Not totally at least. He was just getting restless, which he typically took as his cue to start bothering Seth as much as he possibly could. "It's supposed to stop by morning." He did at least address the statement, knowing that Dean wasn't above kicking the book out of his hand. "And even if it don't, we got enough food up here to last us quite awhile."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, and half of that is your gross healthy shit. I'll fucking starve if I'm stuck with that."

"It's not even gross. Now shut up." Seth reached an arm out and just sort of swatted in Dean's general direction. "I'm at a good part."

"It's not even a good book," Dean grumbled. He shifted around, changing positions so he was laying with his feet resting on Seth's lap. His own book had fallen to the floor, while the TV remote sat on the coffee table. He had abandoned reading awhile ago, and with no actual cable, the TV only got about three channels, leaving them nothing to really watch.

"I like it though." Seth did dog ear the page he was on, already feeling his concentration breaking. "Did you text Roman? Is he still catching hell for not bringing us home for Christmas?"

"Well yeah. You know Mama Reigns hates not being able to fatten us up." Dean grinned as Seth finally looked his way. "I think Naomi said she and Tamina are dragging Sasha over though. She'll probably get all the attention and give poor Rome a break."

Seth nodded. It wasn't that he didn't like spending holidays with Roman's family. He did. But after the chaos that came with trying to balance spending time with both his family and Roman's, he had wanted to do something different for Christmas. He had suggested getting the cabin so they could have some quiet time to themselves, and Dean had jumped right on the idea. Family time was good and all, but extended time to themselves was so rare that they had to jump on the chance.

"You done with that now?" Dean shifted around again, taking his feet off Seth's lap so he could sit back up and try to grab the book out of Seth's hands.

"No." Seth moved the book to one hand and tried to hold it out of Dean's reach. "I told you I'm at a good part."

"Oh come on. You're supposed to be spending time with me." Dean grabbed the book and tossed it down to the floor next to his. "You just can't let me be bored."

"You could finish your own damn book," Seth pointed out. Despite wanting to actually finish the book, Dean's mouth getting closer and closer to his was making him not mind putting it off until later. He just had to try to be difficult. It was the principle of the thing.

"Already did," Dean informed him.

"You got that snowmobile thing," Seth reminded him. "Go ride that."

"It's a fucking blizzard outside. I'm not riding that thing and turning into a fucking icicle."

Seth smirked. "I think I might dig you more as an icicle though. All you'll be able to do is stand there and look pretty. I can get my peace and quiet for once."

"Oh fuck you mother fucker." The slap upside the head was expected, though it was far from actually being hard. The scowl Dean gave him wasn't convincing either. "I should throw your ass outside. You'd be the cuter icicle anyway."

"You wouldn't dare."

Seth knew the instant the words were out of his mouth that he should have thought better of them. Dean was never one to back down from any sort of challenge. He was up to his feet in an instant, grabbing Seth and pulling him up as well.

"Hey!" Seth tried to pull free, not completely escaping but keeping himself from just getting thrown over Dean's shoulder. "What the fuck? This ain't fucking fair!"

"Feels fair to me." Dean grinned as he tried to wrestle Seth over his shoulder again. His eyes were lit up with mischief, his smile putting the dimple that so many women (and Seth, if he was being honest with himself) went wild for on display.

"Oh come on!" Seth almost managed to slip free, only to get captured by Dean's arms snaking around his waist. "Dean!" He tried to sound authoritative as he was picked up off the ground, but that was lost in him yelping. "Dean, I swear to god..."

"Oh relax." Dean set him back down on his feet, but didn't actually let go of him yet. "I wouldn't actually toss you out there. Can't have a good Christmas if you're all frozen and shit." He rested his chin on Seth's shoulder, the smirk on his lips all too apparent. Seth didn't even have to see it to know it was there. He could just sense it at this point. "Whose dick am I gonna suck around here if you're actually an icicle?"

Seth rolled his eyes, laughing despite himself. "You could try to suck your own. I'd love to see that."

"I'm sure you would you fucking weirdo." Dean turned Seth around and nipped at his lower lip. "Maybe I'll try it sometime."

Seth wasn't how seriously he should take those words. Dean surely intended to have it that way. He loved keeping Seth on his toes. "Not today though?"

"Fuck no." His hands slid down and squeezed Seth's ass. "Still want yours more."

"Wanna show me how bad you want it?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a challenge. Seth slipped his hand under Dean's shirt and lightly raked his nails down his stomach. The low groan went straight to Seth's cock, which had already started to harden. Just the thought of Dean's mouth wrapped around it made him shiver.

Dean dropping down to his knees right there wasn't a surprise, though his hands roughly yanking Seth's sweats and underwear in one motion was. He jumped as the cool air hit his body, cursing under his breath as Dean just laughed. "Fuck you man. I -" The rest of his words were lost in a gasp as Dean wrapped his mouth around him all at once. Large, calloused hands grabbed his hips to keep him still, blunt nails digging into his skin. "Jesus fucking christ…"

Dean looked up at him, blue eyes shining as he started to bob his head. Seth reached down and threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, gripping it to have something to hold on to rather than to guide his movements. His breathing was shaky already, his eyes glued on the sight of his cock disappearing past Dean's lips over and over again. Dean's tongue ran over the length, swirling around the head every time he moved upwards.

"Fuck…" Seth closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he moaned. He couldn't keep watching. The visual was going to help get him off way too fast. He tightened his grip on Dean's hair, his other hand taking hold of Dean's shoulder and squeezing. The way he felt Dean immediately tense up made him open his eyes and realize he had grabbed the bad one "Shit!" He quickly pulled that hand back, taking Dean's hair with that one while his other hand grabbed his other shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dean pulled his mouth away and shook his head. "It's fine," he mumbled. He placed kisses on the inside of Seth's thigh, punctuating each one with a gentle bite. "I'm fine."

That was always debatable when it came to that shoulder, but that wasn't a fight Seth was going to engage in now. Not with Dean's hand stroking his cock. Dean kept his mouth on his thigh, freely leaving bruises across his skin. Seth tried to bite back a whimper as he thrusted into Dean's hand. "Dean…fuck…"

"You gonna cum babe?" Dean moved his mouth to Seth's other thigh, giving it the same treatment. His hand stroked Seth's length faster, looking completely smug as Seth moaned. "You gonna cum like this? Right in my hand, so fucking easy?"

It was a tempting thing to do. Dean's hand felt so good on him. But he still resisted the urge, pulling Dean up to his feet and kissing him instead. "Bedroom," he mumbled against his lips. "Now."

Dean offered no argument to that order. He let Seth push him that way, his hands trying to get them out of the rest of their clothes as they stumbled for the room. Seth tried to help, only really succeeding in getting in his own way as he kept trying to kiss Dean. They finally managed to get completely naked right as they were going in the room, Dean nearly tripping over himself as he kicked away his boxers. "Shit!" He leaned into Seth to regain his balance. "Fucking hell."

Seth laughed and steered Dean towards the bed. The lube was still on the table next to it, like he had figured it would be. Dean was terrible at remembering to put it away no matter how many times Seth reminded him. The chronic forgetfulness at least worked out in their favor this time.

Dean turned them around, shoving Seth on to the bed and snagging the lube from the table. He joined Seth on the bed, moving to crawl between the younger man's legs. It wasn't an advantage Seth let him keep for long. He flipped them over before Dean could get settled, his hands grabbing Dean's wrists and pinning them down above his head. "It's my turn."

"Who the hell made that ruling?" Dean made only a very faint attempt of trying to slip out of Seth's grip.

"Me. Weren't you just listening?" Seth lightly scraped his teeth against Dean's throat, loving how the older man shivered underneath him. He snagged the lube from Dean's hand and started kissing his way down his body. He took much more time to explore, his mouth and tongue running over every inch. He knew every part of Dean as much as he did his own. He loved every part of Dean more than he could ever say - partly because the words did genuinely fail him, and partly because Dean would just roll his eyes and call him a sap if he started in on that shit.

He popped the cap off the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together so they weren't too cold as he began to slip them inside Dean. Dean arched up against them, biting down on his lower lip to hold back his whimpers. That wasn't going to do. Seth crooked his fingers, searching for the little bundle of nerves that would get his desired reaction.

"Fuck!" Dean grabbed the sheets underneath him and twisted them tightly. "Seth...shit babe…"

Seth smirked and leaned down, pressing kisses across Dean's chest as he continued to slowly work his fingers inside of him.

"Fucking killing me here babe." Dean arched more against Seth's fingers, his eagerness getting the best of him and making him try to ride the long digits. "Just fuck me already."

"Patience." Seth flicked his tongue across Dean's nipple before gently tugging the hardened nub with his teeth. "I want to make sure you're ready."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I've been ready since you were ignoring me on the couch."

"I wasn't ignoring you." Seth moved his fingers away and reclaimed the bottle of lube.

"Were too." Dean snatched the bottle from him and flipped them over so he was back on top. "Let me." He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and hastily coated it over Seth's cock. Seth had barely just started to moan from the touch when Dean was positioning himself over him, his still lube covered hand bracing himself on Seth's chest while the other helped guide Seth's cock inside of him as he sank down on it.

"Fucking christ Dean…" Seth reached out and gripped Dean's slim waist tightly, nails digging into the smooth skin just a little bit. His eyes were glued to Dean. Blue eyes had fluttered shut. His mouth hung open, a breathless, triumphant laugh passing through his lips. "Dean…" Seth's brain stopped working on him the moment he started speaking. He didn't mean for it to. He never liked being at a loss for words. But they still failed him, and all he could bring himself to do was move one hand up to the back of Dean's head and pull him down for a hard kiss.

"Still so fucking eager." Dean's voice was harsh against Seth's mouth, his laughter just as breathless as before. "Such a fucking slut for me."

Seth bit down on Dean's lower lip, taking great delight in his hiss of pain. "Me? You're the one tripping yourself to get my dick in you." He tightened his grip on Dean's hips, guiding his movements as he thrusted up to meet them. "Couldn't even leave me alone out there. You were all but begging for it."

"Was looking to be the one fucking you." Dean's tongue darted out and licked up the little drop of blood Seth had drawn.

"Didn't object too much to this though."

"Didn't want you whining like a little bitch cuz you didn't get your way."

"I don't whine like a little bitch."

"Sure you do." Dean tapped Seth's cheek, the look in his eyes completely smug with his taunting. "You're just a little bitch."

Seth narrowed his eyes. Without warning he rolled them over, slipping out of Dean for only a brief moment to move the blond's leg over his shoulder before slamming back in. Dean moaned loudly, his blunt fingernails clawing at Seth's back. Seth bit at Dean's neck and shoulder roughly, definitely leaving behind marks to admire later.

"Fuck!" Dean's moan turned into a laugh as he dragged his nails down Seth's back once again. "Fuck fuck...fuck I love riling you up."

Of course he did. He fucking thrived off it. Always had. Even after all these years he didn't get tired of it. And Seth still fell for it every single time.

Seth kept his face buried against Dean's neck, mouthing kisses against his skin. He could hear Dean continuing to talk, but he didn't focus on the words. He couldn't. Actually listening to whatever filth he was saying wouldn't lead to him lasting much longer. Instead he focused the growing speed of his thrusts, smirking as Dean's mantra turned into moans. The headboard banged against the wall with every thrust, and Seth was halfway tempted to try to see if they could put a hole in the wall. They had actually done it before, though the motel they had been staying at when it happened had possessed some very questionable architectural qualities.

Dean's teeth sank into Seth's shoulder, muffling his own moans. He slipped his leg off Seth's shoulder and wrapped both of them around Seth's waist, pushing him in deeper. His nails kept raking down his back, leaving behind scratches Seth knew he'd be feeling for at least the rest of the day. "Fuck...Dean...fuck…"

"Fuck Seth." Dean turned his head and nipped at Seth's earlobe. "Need you to cum for me baby. Fucking cum inside me."

Seth was so close. He could feel himself right there, teetering on that edge. He slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Dean's cock. He stroked it quickly, his motions erratic. He moaned Dean's name as he came, his hand moving faster, desperate to get Dean off as well. He felt Dean's teeth on his shoulder again and felt him shudder as his release coated his hand. He smiled to himself, his movements stilling. He stayed on top of Dean, laziness taking over him and making him not want to roll off quite yet.

Dean pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead. He didn't move to push Seth off. Instead he kept his arms wrapped around him, his fingers lightly tracing over the scratches he left on his back. "I know uh, didn't really say this before, but I'm really glad we did this."

Seth frowned. "What, the sex? Because you kind of always say that man."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No not the sex you idiot." He pushed Seth off of him and propped himself up on his elbows. "The whole coming out here thing. Your stupidly romantic secluded Christmas shit."

Seth grinned. "I always told you I have the best plans."

"I don't know...your "let's be nice to Bo and include him on our road trip" one was pretty shittastic." Dean turned over and kissed Seth again, this time on the lips. "Shower?"

Seth nodded. "Shower."


End file.
